


7, 8

by myn_x



Series: SportsFest'18 BR Fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: Kageyama watches him through it all, as he eats his own food, marveling at the pure kinetic energy Hinata exudes, wondering how someone so tiny could manage to be so bright and contain so much potential for movement, even now that they're both older.





	7, 8

**Author's Note:**

> never thought i'd write these two but here we are. written for an incredibly adorable BR2 [prompt](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=978011#cmt978011):
> 
>  
> 
> _What do I do_  
>  With a love that won't sit still
> 
>  
> 
>  _\- Stray Italian Greyhound_ by Vienna Teng

Kageyama flits his eyes left and right, scanning the clientele and passing waitstaff to see if anyone's noticed the way his boyfriend is practically vibrating in the seat across from him.  
  
No sooner had they'd sat down at the soba restaurant than Hinata got all twitchy, pulling at his t-shirt collar, cracking his knuckles, drumming his fingers against the table, all but shouting from the top of his lungs. Kageyama had found himself ordering for the both of them, eager to see the waitress away from their booth.  
  
These were no ordinary ants in the pants. These were fire ants--the big, spicy kind.   
  
Kageyama figured volleyball was a safe topic, which was only his second mistake (his first, ostensibly, had been inviting Hinata out in the first place). He'd asked how Natsu's volleyball game had gone, and Hinata had jolted up out of his seat and nearly clambered over the table to breathlessly tell him that  _they won_  and  _her spikes were perfect_  and  _I can't wait for her to take the team to nationals_.  
  
And he's still going, detailing every aspect of the match for Kageyama in crisp enough detail that he'd be able to picture it play by play if Hinata gave him the time to process any of it.  
  
Kageyama only has ears (and eyes and hands and everything else) for Hinata, but it's hard to keep up with the way Hinata rambles excitedly without pausing to breathe, like Kageyama always has to remind him to, punctuating all the pivotal points of the match with an  _uwahh_  or some other nonsensical attempt at onomatopoeia.   
  
But Hinata's eyes are sparkling with pride, and it makes Kageyama flush with warmth that has nothing to do with the sake in his system. By the time Hinata finishes waxing poetic about his sister, their food is on the table.   
  
Hinata takes a moment to collect himself with a few fast, deep breaths before digging in with a voracity that rivals Kageyama's own. He inhales the food like it's the air he'd been missing while he talked.   
  
Kageyama watches him through it all, as he eats his own food, marveling at the pure kinetic energy Hinata exudes, wondering how someone so tiny could manage to be so bright and contain so much potential for movement, even now that they're both older.   
  
Hinata has always been a focal point, a sun with his very own gravitational pull, and Kageyama has never been able to look anywhere else. He finds himself wanting to curl around that warmth, to not only contain it but to also let it flourish and sustain them both.   
  
Hinata's feet bounce against Kageyama's legs, which Kageyama wouldn't mind except that he hasn't sat still since the moment they stepped inside the restaurant.   
  
"What," he begins pointedly, trapping Hinata's restless legs between his own, "am I going to do with you?"  
  
It's only a little cute when Hinata replies through a mouthful of food, his cheeky puffy like a chipmunk's. "Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Idiot," Kageyama says, but it lacks the usual animosity. "You're going to choke on your food."   
  
_And be the end of me_ , he doesn't say.  
  
Hinata swallows, and it looks painful. He opens his mouth and points inside, then says, "I didn't choke. See?"  
  
Kageyama frowns. "Are you  _that_  ready for our date to be over?"  
  
"What? No! I'm just--" Hinata cuts himself off and deflates, and for the first time that night he falls still.   
  
"You just...?" Kageyama prompts. He thinks about reaching his hand across the table to where Hinata's lie flat, but he doesn't.   
  
"I'm just a little nervous," Hinata says, all sheepish. A faint pink spreads across his cheeks, and Kageyama's so stunned all he can do is stare.  
  
Finally, he says, "You? Nervous? Haven't we been on--," he stops to look down and count on a few fingers, then looks up again, "--yeah, we've already been on six whole dates!"  
  
"Yeah, and I still can't figure out why you keep asking." Hinata mumbles it so low Kageyama has to piece his words together, and they make him angry. Or not angry, exactly. It isn't something directed at Hinata either. It builds in his chest until he feels like he's going to explode.  
  
"Because I like you, dumbass!"   
  
The admission comes out on its own, and Kageyama feels his cheeks color as Hinata's eyes widen.   
  
He clears his throat and tries to keep his voice steady. "I wouldn't ask you out if I didn't want to spend time with you."  
  
"I didn't know you were that serious," Hinata says quietly. He gets louder, though, as he gathers momentum. "And then you remembered about Natsu, and asked about her game, and I panicked! I panicked, okay? Because I like you, too!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
Then they stare at each other, and time stretches out like taffy. Outside the pocket of space they occupy, the din of the restaurant is but faint white noise.   
  
Hinata is the first to crack, but his luminous smile wears Kageyama down in seconds. They laugh, at themselves and each other and just for the hell of it.   
  
Kageyama reaches over the table and captures Hinata's hands in his own, stilling them. He smooths his thumbs over Hinata's knuckles, as much to steady Hinata as to steel himself.   
  
_Be more assertive this time_ , he thinks.  
  
Hinata can probably tell what's coming--the way he leans forward and licks his lips with thinly veiled anticipation has Kageyama more than a little distracted. They still haven't kissed, a fact that makes him frown a little.   
  
But Kageyama resolves that he won't wait to find out how that tongue feels against his own lips, inside his mouth, over his skin.   
  
Finally, he says, "So tell me where we're going for number eight."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://fucklev.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
